The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and more specifically to cooling turbine sections of turbomachinery.
A gas turbine engine includes, in serial flow communication, a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The turbine is mechanically coupled to the compressor and together the three components define a turbomachinery core. The core is operable to generate a flow of hot, pressurized combustion gases. The core forms the basis for several aircraft engine types such as turbojets, turboprops, and turbofans.
In some conventional gas turbine engines, cooling of components such as the outer band of the high pressure turbine is accomplished by conveying intermediate-stage compressor air to the areas to be cooled using pipes. A problem with conventional turbine engines is that the pipes add weight to the engine and occupy space which could be otherwise used. Therefore, there is a need for a structure that is configured to provide cooling air from the compressor to the turbine in a gas turbine engine without pipes.